Vacation In Paris
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: The team is going on vacation. The team learns about Hotch and Emily are married and has a triplets.
1. Chapter 1

This is a second part of trilogy of Disappeared of Emily Prentiss. Remember, Hotch is the only one knew about Emily. This will be chapter 6. JJ is not in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM and characters. I own Abbigail, Carina and Madison.

Rating: PG

Summary: The team is going on vacation. The team learns about Hotch and Emily are married and has a triplets.

Part 1:

Chief Strauss walked in the bullpen and went up to Rossi's office, knocked on the door and heard Rossi's voice.

"Come in."

Erin walked in his office and Rossi looks up and said "What do you want, Erin?"

"Director wants me to tell you and your team are on stand down for a week and a half."

Rossi was in shocked to hear what Strauss said.

"Dave, did you hear what I said."

"Yes, Erin. I heard you. Good I haven't been on vacation for a long time. I don't know about the team."

"Tell them the good new."

"Tell the m the good." Rossi mocked.

Rossi walked out of his office, saw his teams, told them to meet him in the conference room. Before he could speak. Garcia raised her hand.

"yes, Kitten." Rossi asked.

"Before you tell us the news." Garcia looks around. "Where's Hotch?"

"He is at home. I will tell him when I get done talking. Now you got anymore question you want to asked?"

"No."

"What's the news, man?"

"Strauss told me that we're on stand down for a week and a half."

"All right. We're all going on vacation!" Garcia excited. "Where are we going?"

"I don't care, pick one," Rossi said. "It's my treat."

"Okay. How about Paris, France?" I don't know about you guys, I always wanted to go to Paris."

The teams like the idea to go to Paris and now they have to convince Hotch to go with them.

They arrives to Hotch's townhouse then they heard something inside the apartment, so Rossi knocked on the door. Hotch opened he door with his baby in his arm.

"What you guys doing here?" Hotch asked.

"We have some good new," Rossi said. "Are you going to invited us in?"

"Oh, yes. Come in."

The teams walked in the room and saw Jack and two more babies beside the one Hotch is holding. They cannot believe what they saw.

"You got three babies?" Rossi asked in shocked. "Are they girls or boys? What are their name?"

"Can I hold your baby?"

"Sure." He hand baby Carina to Garcia. She went to sit down on the couch.

"They are triplet girls and their name are Abbigail, Madison and Carina who Garcia is holding."

"Ooh, Carina, you got a pretty name." Garcia excited. "Mr. Boss man, you got a pretty girls."

"Thanks. What's the good news?"

"We are going on vacation for one and a half weeks, that included you."

"That's great. Where are we going?"

"We are going to Paris, France!"

Hotch's eyes widen and he can't go to Paris. Because he got nobody to watch his kids. He would love to go but he can't.

"I'm sorry that I can't go."

"Why?"

"I got nobody to watch my children, Jessica is out of town.

"Don't worry, I'll get somebody to watch your kids while we gone." Rossi pick up his cell phone to make a call.

Morgan looked at the wedding picture of Hotch and Emily and thinking to himself, 'When did they got married?"

So he asked Hotch, "When did you and Emily got married?"

"We've been married for six month before my wife was killed by Doyle," Hotch explained.

He hates lying to his friends about Emily. Rossi finally got off the phone.

"Ok. We're all set. Hotch, you're going, pack up your things and Emily's mother will be here in a little while."

Someone knocked on the door. Rossi siad that's probably Emily's mother. Reid open the door and let her in. At the same time, Hotch was coming down the stairs, they look at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Elizabeth, Thank you for doing this."

"Hotch, we're family, if you need me. I'll be there."

They had tears in their eyes. He smile at her. Rossi come up and said, "Are you all ready?"

Hotch said, "Give me a minute, so I can show Elizabeth where everything is."

After that, they all left to go to the airport.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2 -Airport and Paris

This is short story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM and characters. I own Abbigail, Carina and Madison.

Rating: PG

Summary: The team is going on vacation. The team learns about Hotch and Emily are married and has a triplets.

Part: 2

They've finally arrived to the airport, Rossi paid the tickets then went to sit down on the chair 'till they hear their plane to get redy to leave. Hotch got his cell phone out and text Elizabeth so many time, it annoyed Morgan.

He get ready to grab Hotch's phone but the intercom come on and said, 'Board to Paris.'

They grab their stuff and board the plane. Hotch sit by the window, Morgan sit in the middle and Rossi sat beside Morgan.

The woman speak on a phone and said, "Welcome to Delta and we're going nonstop to Paris and we hope you enjoy a long flight."

Hotch got his phone out to text Elizabeth nonstop and Morgan tried again to grab the phone from Hotch but Rossi stop him from doing it.

Morgan looked at Rossi, "What's the heck do you do that for?"

"Leave him alone."

"He drive me crazy with his phone."

"When you have kids and you would do the same thing as he was doing."

"Okay. I'll leave him alone."

"Good boy."

15 hours later, they finally arrived in Paris. They got off the plane then head to the hotel for the night.

TBC.

I don't know how long to get to Paris from West Virginia, I read on the computer to get an answer. Hotch will be on the next chapter then he will be gone for a while. Only Rossi know about it and he won't said nothing to anybody.


End file.
